50 Things Buchou Doesn't Know
by ChibiKagura
Summary: It hadn’t been the most graceful icebreaker, when An, with not-so-innocent curiosity, popped the question on their first date; unlike practically every other male tennis player he knew, Kamio did, in fact, like girls. Kamio Akira x Tachibana An.


Title: 50 Things Buchou Doesn't Know  
Set: Delta (from the 50sentences LJ community)  
Pairing: Kamio Akira x Tachibana An  
Rating: G to PG-13  
Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns the series, An owns Kamio, and I'm left with 50 sentences. Alas.

Warnings: Crack, blushing, language, ebilness, potential mild shounen-ai implications, semicolon abuse, fluff, one Nationals spoiler

Each sentence (with a couple exceptions) is totally independent from the one before it. I did these in the order of the prompts. Sorry if that causes any confusion. XD; I tried to mix up styles a bit, but I think it's pretty obvious that I'm a comedy/fluff writer. I chose Kamio and An because, as much as I love all the (canon, I tell you) slashes in PoT, these two are too cute to resist. And they're given practically no attention in the fandom. T-T

This story is based on the _manga_ through volume 35. In other words, I don't mention the date episode. At least not intentionally…hasn't exactly seen it yet XD;; Although, there are implications, I tried to keep the canon plot references pretty vague. Sentence #44 contains a pretty hefty Nationals spoiler, though, so read with caution. .

I apologize for the semicolon/comma abuse. It's hard squishing everything into one sentence.

Some clarifications for some other things:

(3) I had Akira from Mai-Hime in mind when I wrote this sentence, but Akira's a pretty common anime name…

(4) Gokutora is An's bulldog.

(14) If you haven't heard Kimeru's song "Key of Life," then just imagine your favorite sugary, bouncy, seizure-inducing j-pop song…sung by a guy.

* * *

50 Things Buchou Doesn't Know

**Ring**: Going over what he wanted to say in his mind, Kamio dialed the number An had written on a crumpled scrap of notebook paper; however, when she picked up on the first ring, his carefully planned-out speech came out as "streetcourtstomorrowfourbye!"

**Hero**: Kamio had no idea whether the best part of winning the tournament for Fudoumine had been the victory itself or the smile on An-chan's face as she threw her arms around his sweaty neck, proclaiming, "Kamio-kun, you're my hero!"

**Memory**: The redheaded freshman decided to welcome the new girl to Fudomine by placing a lumpy green toad in her locker; much to his dismay, she found it cute and even named it "Akira" after her favorite anime character.

**Box:** "AN, STOP LAUGHING AND CONTAIN THIS MONSTER!" Kamio shrieked from his tree branch; massaging her ribs, the petite girl whistled once and, miraculously, Gokutora abandoned his prey and jumped with as much grace as a full-grown bulldog could manage into his kennel.

**Run**: "Loser has to walk Gokutora for a month!" An called over her shoulder as she darted towards the court; his mouth hanging open stupidly, Kamio stared after her retreating back and distinctly heard her add, "and you better not go easy on me just because I'm a girl, _speed demon_!"

**Hurricane**: An thought a hurricane had struck her house, judging by he papers strewn about the floor, the pictures dangling from the wall, and the muddy paw prints on the furniture; finding her voice, she screamed "KAMIO, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND CLEAN UP OR I'M NEVER LETTING YOU NEAR GOKUTORA AGAIN!"

**Wings**: "If you like her so much, then why haven't you asked her out yet? Don't tell me you're _scared_ or something," Momo taunted, flapping his elbows and clucking like a chicken; Kamio, resisting the urge to strangle the Seigaku player, glowered and curled his fingers around the pair of concert tickets in his pocket instead.

**Cold**: Winter weather always slowed the speed demon down; however, when An finally grabbed her lagging companion's hand in frustration, he suddenly felt much warmer.

**Red**: "Aww, don't the two redheads look cute together?" Ishida whispered to Sakurai as An marched a bewildered Kamio down the street; when they passed, Kamio shot his gossiping teammate a dirty glare, his face turning a fiery shade of.crimson.

**Drink**: "Inui-sempai from Seigaku made this juice – it's really good – and I want you to try some, Kamio-_kun,"_ An pleaded, her voice extending the last syllable tantalizingly; Kamio, hearing the proverbial whip crack, grimaced and took the glass from her hand.

**Midnight:** "Happy New Year," An whispered after their lips parted, smiling; she found it cute that Kamio's subsequent stammers were swallowed by the din coming from the rest of the team downstairs.

**Temptation**: Kamio didn't understand the point of the teeny tennis skirts that An always wore; _next time they went shopping together_, he decided with his face glowing as brightly as his hair, _he would buy her a pair of shorts for every day of the year.  
_

**View**: As he watched An jump to return a ball, Kamio decided that their aforementioned shopping trip would be immediately after the game...

**Music: **There was only one power that Kamio held over An, and he made sure to assert his dominance every time she called begging to borrow his Kimeru CDs (not that he was a Kimeru fan himself; he just enjoyed playing tennis to 'Key of Life').

**Silk**: "Boxers or briefs, Kamio-kun?" An asked, her eyes sparkling angelically; Kamio turned beet-red and spewed Mountain Dew all over the table, while Shinji mumbled something about imported silk.

**Cover**: Kamio groaned when he slid across the concrete tennis courts, missing the shot horribly, then, hearing the blessed sound of ball hitting racket as An sent the ball sailing over the net, felt an intense rush of gratitude towards the girl who always had his back.

**Promise**: The wounds from the clash would heal over time, but the hand-shaped splotch on his face and the mascara stains on his jersey would always remind Kamio of the consequences of taking his fights with Momoshiro too far.

**Dream**: He had just single-handedly won nationals; the crowd was screaming his name like he was some cult leader, and _she_ was running onto the court, her heart-shaped face moving closer, closer…until the bell rang and Kamio's lips locked with page 257 of his math textbook instead.

**Candle:** Kamio was not a poet by any means, but as he watched An play, he was reminded of those little trick candles that always light right back up, no matter how many times you blow them out; in that respect, the girl, barely a size-0, embodied the spirit of the entire Fudomine team.

**Talent**: There was no denying that talent ran in the Tachibana family; Kamio sought out tough opponents instinctively, but every time he watched An play, his stomach twisted in knots out of fear that she might challenge him to a game someday.

**Silence**: No matter what he was doing, Kamio always had some song playing in the background; however, when An was curled up, sleeping with her strawberry blonde head resting on his shoulder, the notorious music addict was grateful for the silence.

**Journey**: She was with them every step of their journey from being their sempai's favorite punching bags to securing Fudoumine's first-ever seat at Nationals; Kamio wasn't sure about what the other guys thought, but he knew that he could not have traveled this far without An cheering for him in the sidelines.

**Fire**: It burned in the entire team, the never-ending passion for tennis, but the boy on the court at that moment, clinging to the flicker of victory with bloody hands, seemed to exemplify the spirit the most; _it must be the red hair_, An reasoned.

**Strength**: Out of breath and aching, the rhythm player collapsed into the cheering girl's arms; for a moment, he worried if his weight would crush her, but her feet remained steady as she held his exhausted body to hers.

**Mask**: An had always been intrigued by the rowdy boy who always hid casually behind his long red hair; during a tennis match on a windy day, she saw both of his eyes for the first time, and found herself falling before she knew it.

**Ice:** It hadn't been the most graceful icebreaker, when An, with not-so-innocent curiosity, popped the question on their first date; unlike practically every other male tennis player he knew, Kamio did, in fact, like girls.**  
**

**Fall:** "An-chan, a-are you sure this is… HOLY SHIT, I'M BEING CASTRATED!!" Kamio's feminine screams continued until he reached the bottom of the zip line, where he quickly wriggled out of the death-harness and fell to the ground holding his crotch defensively; he glowered at the girl eighty feet above him, who flashed a chipper thumbs up before leaping off the platform to join him.

**Forgotten**: "I'VE ONLY BEEN REMINDING YOU FOR THE PAST WEEK AND A HALF, YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!" An screamed into the receiver, "POOR GOKUTORA NEEDS LOVE ON HIS BIRTHDAY TOO!"

**Dance**: He wasn't the most graceful player out there, often flailing about the court to return shots, but An thought he captured the very essence of tennis; without unnecessary power or frills, Kamio stripped each game to its heartbeat, and moved with the pulse in a way that, to An, seemed like a dance.

**Body**: "Okay, I lied! It is cold!" An squeaked; resisting the urge to point out that _she_ had dragged _him_ outside in the first place, Kamio held her shivering body close.

**Sacred**: Kamio winced as his bare foot made contact with something sharp and metallic; shaking his head, he picked up the heart-shaped barrette and placed it in his pocket.

**Farewells**: "It's gonna be so weird without your brother here next year," Kamio muttered nervously as he watched his beloved captain cross the stage with his diploma; still, when he felt his girlfriend's slender fingers entwine with his, he knew that, together, the team would survive.

**World**: "Tell the whole fucking WORLD, why don't you?" the embarrassed speed demon fumed, clutching Momo's jacket collar like a vice after he had gleefully told all of Seigaku; at this rate, Kamio bemoaned to himself, buchou was certain to find out before lunch.

**Formal**: "You look like a cute little redheaded penguin!" An exclaimed before rushing forward to straighten her embarrassed boyfriend's tie.

**Fever**: "An, I am NOT- ACHOO!" Kamio sneezed all over the shorter girl, who felt his forehead with a very smug look on her face; whimpering feebly, Kamio slid into his bed without another word.

**Laugh:** The locker room erupted in a chorus of whistles and laughter as Kamio told the two doubles pairs the latest information he had on Tachibana and Shinji; suddenly, an amused girl's voice brought the testosterone-fest to a screeching halt: "Wait a minute, I thought my brother was dating Seigaku's captain!"

**Lies**: "BS!" An declared triumphantly, watching the defeated redhead reluctantly add the pile of cards to his already massive collection; she giggled to herself, unable to refrain from needling the boy a bit, since she adored the way he blushed whenever he tried to hide something.

**Forever**: "…Forever," An murmered into his chest before falling off the cliff between consciousness and sleep; Kamio paused his iPod, thankful he had felt her rare, but honest confession against his t-shirt.

**Overwhelmed**: The redhead groaned as he pulled muscles he didn't even know existed bending to pick up the yellow sea of tennis balls that the little freshman shits had left for him; if he hadn't been so tired, he swore he could've kissed An in the middle of the court when she offered to help.

**Whisper**: An found his loud, aggressive nature quite endearing, but only up to a certain point; he had no need to yell, because she was always right beside him, listening intently.

**Wait**: "Dammit, Kamio, I told you to wait for me!" An screeched through clenched teeth; deciding to take action herself, she tugged her runaway boyfriend's arm when he speed-skated past, causing him to lose his balance and crash to the ice.

**Talk:** "Would you rather hear it from us or from buchou?" Uchimura asked, peering at the taller boy suggestively from under his cap; Kamio died on the inside, knowing that his teammates' teenage-hormone-driven version of "the talk" would likely be nothing compared to the lecture he would get from Tachibana if _he_ found out.

**Search**: "Kamio-kun, have you seen my barrette?" An asked, frantically digging through her jewelry box; when she disappeared to search elsewhere, the embarrassed speed demon pulled the little heart out of his pocket and placed it on her pillow.

**Hope**: Muttering that she should tend to her brother's eye instead, Kamio ignored his caregiver's indignant protests and went down to the court to prepare for next year; only a week after nationals, An was amazed at how quickly the defiant redhead's wounds had healed.

**Eclipse**: The speed demon squinted, shielding his eyes from the blinding sunlight; alarmed, An thwacked the side of his head and scolded him in her best Captain's-little-sister voice, "There's no way you're going to see it if you look directly into the sun, idiot!"

**Gravity**: Ten minutes into a tiebreaker, Kamio heard a certain female's voice calling his name; feeling like he was in heaven, he scanned the crowd eagerly for the source of the voice until the words "Momoshiro wins, seven games to six!" sent him crashing sharply back to earth.

**Highway: **Next year, with six out of seven players returning and many of their rivals graduating, Fudomine was facing an open highway with a full tank of gas; Kamio, as captain, would be at the wheel, but since he was inclined to speed, he enlisted An to be his front-seat driver.**  
**

**Unknown**: "Hey An, you know how to lead a team, right?" Kamio asked, impatiently shuffling the stacks of diagrams and strategy notes that the former captain had given him; An merely placed a hand on his shoulder and winked.

**Lock**: A knock from downstairs made both teenagers pause; Kamio quickly pulled back, but An giggled, "Nii-san can't come in- the door's locked, silly," and stifled her boyfriend's reply by pressing her lips against his once again.

**Breathe:** The following morning, Kamio crept downstairs, only to find his former captain sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee; he froze in the doorway, totally busted, but Kippei placed his cup on the table, looked the sheepish redhead in the eye, and, in a voice coated with implication, replied, "If I can trust you to take the team to nationals, then I can trust you to take care of my sister. But if you lose, I will not forgive you…"


End file.
